Forever Valentine
by Sophia0665
Summary: Just a one-shot Valentine's day in the Jareau-LaMontagne's house!


**Hey there! Today June,12 is Valentine's day here in Brazil, so I decided to make a small and simple Valentine's Day one shot to Will and JJ! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

We didn't have anything settled up for Valentine's Day. Jen had been called in a case in Sunday night and she thought that she couldn't make it till Wednesday. I ended up with the shift till 10 p.m. mostly because I was one of the few detectives that didn't have a girlfriend or wife to spend Valentine's with. That was what mostly make me hate her job, the simply things that she would be missing with me or Henry. But we would compensate on the weekend. Jennifer always made sure to make all the moments that we spent together the best ones.

I arrived home around 10:30. I called Amy, Jen's sister and she said that Henry was already sleeping, so she told me to go home because she would be taking him to school next day. Amy was a really angel, she always helped with Henry when we needed but I was kind of sad for her, having lost her husband 3 years ago, she spent Valentine's with Henry and her kids, Amanda and Charlotte.

The lights were turned off so I simply opened the door, settled up the alarm and climbed the stairs. My bedroom's door was half open and I could see a light coming from it. My first instinct was to grab my gun but after a few more steps I could see that there were candles. I relaxed and entered the room.

Then I saw her. My beautiful wife was knelled on the middle of our bed just in her new red nightie. Her hair was straight and her blue eyes were dark, full of lust. The only light of the bedroom was coming from the candles, scattered around the bedroom.

"I think I died and just arrived in heaven." I said, taking off my shoes, socks and tie. She laughed.

"Nope. You are very alive and you just arrived at your home." She smiled.

"Heaven is now here?" I asked approaching the bed. She walked in her knees till the edge of the bed so we could touch each other.

"Maybe." She replied. She put her hands on my neck and I palmed her ass lifting her into my erection. She had to know the things that she was able to do to me.

"Somebody is really happy to see me." She said unbuttoning my shirt.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I said while she threw my shirt at the floor. I caressed her cheek with my thumb and brought her lips into mine. God, how I loved that woman. I had been with a substantial number of women before I married JJ but I would never switch any of her kisses for any orgasms with other woman. We broke the kiss and she was already working on my pants. They felt to the floor and I jumped out of them. I stared at her.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look in this nightie." I said sliding my hands through her body.

"Really?" She stopped my hands, locked her hands on mine and kissed mine. "You should really enjoy this view because I will be able to use that again maybe just next year." She smiled. The smile that I loved so much and always lighted my day.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the little LaMontagne that will be running around here in about 8 months." She replied smiling. And then I understood. Another baby. She was pregnant. I would have the pleasure to see another baby of mine growing up in her belly.

"You're pregnant." I smiled.

"Yes. You are going to be a daddy again." She smiled and caressed my abs. I grabbed her hands again and kissed it.

"I just have a request." I said serious. For a moment she sounded worried.

"Ask." She simply said. I smiled.

"I so need a daddy's little girl because I don't know if I can handle another mommy's little boy." She laughed.

"Well, I can't promise you anything. But in a few months we will find out." She smiled. I grabbed her by her waist.

"I love you. I love Henry. I love this baby. I love our family." I said, kissing her.

"I love you all too." She smiled and I took of her nightie. She had a red and black bra with a matching thong.

"God, you are so beautiful." I said kissing her neck.

"And you know the best part of it?" She asked in the middle of a moan. I eyed her. "I'm all yours." She smiled. "Now, handsome, your every wish is my command. How may I pleasure you?" God, she knew exactly how to make me feel pleased. I laid her in bed and got on top of her.

"I just want you." I said and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's babe." She said.

"Happy Valentine's, Cher." And like that, we became one.

Next morning, I woke up with an empty bed and the smells of bacon and eggs. I quickly got up, put some sweatpants and went downstairs. She had her back to the door, so I entered the kitchen silently and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Morning, beautiful." I could feel her smile.

"Morning handsome." She finished the eggs.

"Don't you think we are kind of late for work?" I asked looking at the clock. It was already 8 a.m.

"Well, the team is coming home this morning so Hotch let me go to the office just at noon and I called your captain and said that you arrived very tired of last night shift and he completed saying that Andy fought with his girlfriend so he appeared for the morning shift so you can have the shift at noon." She smiled.

"Andy fought with his girlfriend?"

"Well, I didn't get into details but according to the captain, Andy had two girlfriends and by the end of the night he had none." She laughed.

"Andy had two girlfriends? I can't believe it!"

"Well, let's forget about Andy. The important is that we have time to have a good breakfast." She said kissing me.

"You know that you are my favorite dish, right?" I asked with a smirk. JJ laughed and slapped me.

"I'm talking about food, your asshole!"

"Ouch! Now I felt myself aggrieved!"

"Idiot. I'm worried because you didn't have dinner tomorrow."

"I had a feast upstairs." I mentioned. She walked away.

"I gave up on you." She giggled.

"I've been thinking about something." I said while sitting at the table. There was coffee, eggs, bacon, pancakes and French toasts.

"If you are going to ask if I did all of that, the answer is a surprising yes." I laughed.

"I've been thinking about a new house." I said. She poured some coffee to me and gave me a French toast.

"Really?" She eyed me. We had bought the house that we had been living since I moved to Quantico and she was pregnant of Henry. The house was really amazing, with a beautiful garden a bedroom for us, one for Henry and another one that was half an office and half a playroom.

"I mean, I love this house but with a new kid, we should look into something with more space, you know?"

"Well, I won't fight against it." She smiled to me and I leaned and kissed her. With her eyes still closed I grabbed the little box that was on my pocket and put on the table.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Your gift. Open it." She smiled and opened the jewelry box. I had bought a pair of blue sapphire earrings for her.

"Will. This. Is. Amazing." She was speechless.

"I was walking looking for a present and I saw the earrings. They reminded me of your eyes so I knew that this was the present." I smiled, she smiled back.

"I love you." She said and leaned to kiss me. "Wait here." She got up and went upstairs. A few minutes late she was back with a box.

"Open it. Happy Valentine's." She gave to me and I opened. It was a new watch, really beautiful.

"I know that you didn't need one but this is special." She grabbed the watched and turned. In the back there was craved "My forever Valentine."

"It's amazing." I replied with a smile and put her on my lap, kissing her.

"How much time do we have?" I asked, she laughed.

"A few hours." I put the box on the table and grabbed her feet with one arm, supporting her back on my other arm. She wrapped herself on my neck.

"WILL!" She yelled.

"It took me 5 years to make you marry me and you have the audacity to say that I'm your valentine?" I asked climbing the stairs.

"You are everything to me, your fool. My valentine, my friend, my boyfriend, my lover, my husband." She smiled. I put her on bed.

"Now let's test this lover thing." I smiled. She laughed. I thought I could stay the whole day hearing her laugh.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Don't forget to let your opinion! :)**


End file.
